Finding the light
by fallenangel01234
Summary: Clintasha hs au. Natasha is an orphan living in a very horrible home. Clint is her new teacher. Rated M for language, mentions of rape, and possible later chapters. (Sorry, I suck at summaries!)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi, this is my first published fic. Um, I don't have a beta yet, so if there's any mistakes, I'm sorry! Hopfully, I can find one? Anyway, I just wanted to post this and see if it gets any feedback. So please review! Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Natasha Romanoff hurried down the hall. She was late..again. Principal Fury was going to have her ass in detention for a week. She finally made it to class and flung the door open. Instead of old Mrs. Larraby standing at the front board, there was an extremely attractive man. Natasha's steps faltered. He was gorgeous. Brown hair, green eyes, and a body that would make any girl swoon.

"Is there something I can do for you?" he asked, clearly annoyed by the interruption. Natasha snapped out of her trance and handed him her late slip. She mumbled an apology and sat down.

"Now, as I was saying. Mrs. Larraby will no longer be your teacher. I, however, will be. My name is Mr. Barton. I am 24 years old, and I have a great appreciation for literature. Any questions?"

Some girl raised her hand and asked if he was married. Natasha's ears perked up, her interest peaked. He gave a slight laugh and said that he wasn't. A few girls giggled and smiled, probably hoping to get some alone time with their new teacher. Most of the boys scowled, angry that the girls' attention had strayed from them. Natasha sighed. Why were they all so stupid?

"Okay you guys let's start something new today." Mr. Barton said as he passed out books.

Natasha sighed. There were reading The Scarlet Letter, a book she'd read many times before.

"Not happy with the reading material?" Mr. Barton asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, um no! It's just that I've read it a few times before." Natasha stuttered out. Ugh, why was she so socially awkward?

"Then hopefully you'll pass the tests."

Natasha scowled at his back as he walked away. For the rest of the class, she stared out the window.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So, I decided to change the POV to 1st because I was having a little trouble writing. I hope that doesn't bother anyone...

Chapter 2

I'm an orphan. M y parents died when I was about 9, and I've been shuffled from foster home to foster home since. My parents didn't have much family, and the ones they did have..Well, the didn't want me. My current home is with the Bakers. Mrs. Baker is a dreadful woman. She's never home and when she is, she yells. Mr. Baker isn't the best. He's actually closer to the worse catagory. He yells, drinks, beats, and does some pretty inappropriate things...

Today is no exception. When I get home, there's shouting. One of the little kids probably did something..again. I attempt to sneak off to the room I share with...Emily? I don't know. There's no point in learning her name. One of us will be gone soon, anyway.

"Natalie?" I roll my eyes at the name. "Is that you? Come in here!" Mrs. Baker shouts from the kitchen. I send a quick glance to the door. Should I?

"Natalie!"

I grumble about the fact that she's getting money for me, and yet she can't remember my name. I stomp into the kitchen. "Yeah?"

"Don't you yeah me, young lady! Where have you been? I come home and there's no food on the table. These kids were just running around unsurpervised. What do you say about that? What if the social worker had stopped by? He would've hauled you all away and I'd stop getting my money!" Mrs. Baker yelled.

"I'm sorry. I missed the bus. I'll start on dinner now."

"No. Go to your room and don't come out. I've got this handled."

I sighed and stomped out of the room. Unfortunately for me, I passed the front door just as Mr. Baker was coming inside.

My heart began to race. Rule #1 of the Baker house: Never be alone with Mr. Baker. My pace sped up. 'Get up the stairs! Just get up the stairs!' my mind screamed.

"Natasha, come here for a second." his voice rang in my ears, but I ignored them. 'Keep walking.' I told myself.

"Natasha!" he yelled. I stopped. It would be worse if I ran.I turn and walk over to him.

"Yes sir?" I ask. His beady eyes light up and he smiles creepily, "Come sit on Daddy's lap."

"You are not my father." I spit out. His face turns angry and he takes a menacing step towards me. I shy away.

"Honey, are you home?" Mrs. Baker's voice called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, just playing with the kids."

"Well, get in here. I need some help with dinner. Natalie didn't make any."

"Mr. Baker's eyebrows shot up. "She should be punished then. Don't worry, sweetheart. I'll take care of it."

I knew what was coming next. Despite knowing things would be worse, I ran. I nearly reached the front door before a hand snaked around my waist and pulled me back. My hand connected with his face.

"You little bitch!" he said as he carried me to his bedroom.

"Help! Somebody please help me!" I screamed, knowing it was useless...

A/N: I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who is following this story or even anyone who has taken the time to read it. It means a lot to me. I have the first 3 chapters (and half of chapter 4) written already. They do get longer as the story continues. So, yeah..If anyone has any concerns or suggestions feel free to tell me! Thanks!


End file.
